Kiss You Inside Out
by prettygirlxo
Summary: A little Austin&Ally smut. Re-posting after removing song lyrics. For Ally's eighteenth birthday, she only has one wish and Austin is more than willing to oblige. Rated M for a reason. ONE-SHOT.


"Are you sure you want this?" Austin asked, looking into the small brunette's eyes for reassurance. He saw fear, but the tiniest glint of excitement; that's what propelled him forward. She nodded up at him, lifting her arms straight into the air. They both ignored the slight tremble of her fingertips.

In one swift movement, the tall boy grabbed the bottom hem of Ally's tank top and pulled it over her head, leaving her standing in front of him in only her bra and a raggedy pair of sweatpants.

And yet she'd never looked more beautiful to him.

Before she could change her mind, he leant forward and placed his forehead against hers, gently. "I've wanted this for so long," he whispered, pushing a strand of his friend's hair behind her ear. She nodded in response, not trusting her voice. Instead, she stood on tiptoe and kissed him, allowing her body to speak for her.

The kiss was perfect, the right mixture of heat and need and love, and Austin found his head becoming thick with fog, as it always did when he was attacked by Ally's lips. He stepped back, out of her touch and into clarity.

He needed to make this moment perfect.

As fast as he had discarded Ally's shirt, he removed his own, throwing it in a pile at the end of the bed. He hoped that she couldn't see the goose bumps from where she stood, barely a foot away.

He watched, with slight shock, as Ally's thumbs disappeared into the top of her sweatpants, making a move to take them off. He moved to her fast, removing her hands and chuckling softly. "I'll do it," he said, dipping his thumbs into where hers had just been.

The electric shock of skin against skin- two areas that had never before touched- made Austin's knees buckle. He breathed deep, composing himself.

In a breath, the pants were also in the pile at the end of the bed, long forgotten.

"Austin," Ally breathed, her cheeks flushed with full awareness of how little clothing she currently wore. She bit her lip and looked down to her friend's own pants, hanging low on his hips in the most tantalizing way. She made a move for the button, but he was too quick for her.

"I've got it," Austin urged, fingering the button and smiling down at Ally. She looked desperate for the removal of this article of clothing. Perhaps to even the playing field, he thought in amusement. He removed his fingers from the cold metal of the button, but thought better of it. This was not the time to play games.

As Ally's eyes never left his fingers, Austin slowly removed his jeans, revealing a black pair of boxer briefs underneath. Ally's breathing became shallow, and before he could react, she was in Austin's arms.

As Ally's lips covered Austin's, he could feel that familiar fog and dizziness coming over him. He needed control but knew that she craved some power as well. He'll let her have it, for now.

She was yanking on the hair at the nape of his neck, struggling with their height difference. Austin smiled against her lips, deciding to do nothing to help. If she wanted some power, she was going to have to work for it.

She seemed to figure this out really fast because, before Austin knew what was happening, their lips disconnected and Ally was walking over to his bed.

Although his lips felt suddenly cold and in desperate need for more action, his eyes glanced appreciatively at the view Ally was unknowingly given him of her barely covered arse. Her matching red lace underwear set offset her skin tone perfectly, and in the dim light being given off through the slit in his apartment's blinds, she looked breathtaking.

She sat down on his high bed and slid her legs ever so slightly apart.

"C'mere, Austin," she whispered. She was trying to be sexy, but she didn't need to try at all. He moved slowly towards her, taking in the sight of her biting her bottom lip in nervousness. He wanted that lip.

He fit perfectly between her parted legs and she giggled in happiness- her plan had worked! Now she was at the perfect height to kiss him properly.

Ally allowed him to take possession of that bottom lip for a while, sighing comfortably against his broad chest. This ease and happiness that filled her whilst she was in his arms kept her calm and sane in the most stressful of times. It's how she knew that she was making the right decision tonight.

But soon, she wanted to dominate. Austin was so good at sweeping her off her feet and causing her heart to do insane things in her chest. She wanted to make him feel a little of what she felt, every time he touched her.

She laced her small fingers in his blond hair, tugging lightly so that she could dip her tongue in slightly deeper, exploring his mouth. Their tongues danced and their hands had found comfortable places, his on her hips and hers in his hair.

Soon, Austin let out a moan and Ally felt the fire all the way down to her centre. Their kisses grew more urgent and needy, his fingers coming around to her back, struggling to unclasp her bra.

"Here, let me help you with that," Ally said, her voice holding a deep, husky quality that almost caused Austin to moan again. His cheeks pinked as he watched the straps loosen and fall over her shoulders. Her face remained lost in the moment; she stopped being self-conscious around the time when Austin removed her pants.

She tossed the flimsy garment on the floor behind her partner and dragged his head back down to her level, meeting his lips with a need fuelled by passion. She moved her now swollen lips across his cheek to his neck and started sucking at a sweet spot that made Austin lean further forward, grabbing onto the bed for more stability.

"Umm.. would you like me to put on some music?" he said, needing a time out. He couldn't remember when exactly he'd given Ally all of the control here, and he was slowly slipping into complete passiveness.

"Mmmm, something soft would be kind of nice," Ally smiled up at him through her lashes, leaning back on her hands, seductively. Austin nodded to her and made to go turn some on.

He picked something soft and classic, turning the volume down to light-medium. They didn't need a soundtrack, just some background noise. As he turned back around, his eyes widened and he gulped.

While he had been choosing the music, Ally had been busy removing the last piece of fabric keeping her clothed- her tiny panties.

This was not helping the control issue. At all.

Before he could think about it any longer than necessary to talk himself out of it, Austin had removed his boxer briefs and thrown them aside, near Ally's panties on the floor by the nightstand.

It had the desired effect. Ally's eyes shifted downward and he saw her flush- not just across her cheeks but also across her chest and neck too. He was proud of the sudden power swap, and he moved quickly back to the bed.

Before Ally could react and take back possession of the control, Austin dipped his head and took her lips in his once more, his left hand coming up to her breast, kneading it gently.

It didn't take long for the nipple to harden, and once it did, Austin moved to the other one. He broke the kiss and looked down at the brunette, who was completely lost in the moment, eyes glazed over in pleasure. He smirked.

He shifted their positions on his bed, laying her down in the centre and climbing on top of her, balancing himself on his forearms.

Ally's fingers were running light trails over his back, causing the hairs on his arms to stand on end. He needed her to stop. Now.

Grabbing her small hands in his, he laced their fingers together and placed them on either side of her petite frame. Straddling her knees, Austin leaned down and covered a nipple with his mouth, and began to suck.

Ally's eyes opened wide in shock, and then flashed with pleasure. Her chest rose and fell, and her mouth formed a silent O. When he nipped it, she ground her lower body into him and he grunted in surprise. He decided that the other nipple deserved the same attention.

"Austin," she moaned, her body slowly becoming covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Austin thought she had never looked more beautiful.

Leaving a trail of kisses from between her breasts, Austin worked his way down, his fingers never unlacing themselves from hers. She squeezed his hands harder as she realized what he was about to do, but he didn't make any move to stop.

Before she could protest, he placed a small, chaste kiss along her slit, making her whine in an effort to touch him back. He smirked up at her, and she glared down at him. But there was need and love in her eyes, so he kept going.

Tracing her folds with his tongue, he swirled around her clit until she nearly lost all control. But, every time he took her to the edge, he'd stop and bring her back down again. He wanted her climax to be with his own.

She was so wet and smelled of sex and this made him so hard. But he would wait.

He moved back up her body, wanting her to taste herself on his lips. Their kiss was aggravated and her teeth bit at his lips, angry at him for not allowing her some release.

"Austin," she whined, bringing her hips off the bed and meeting his. The sudden contact made his eyes darken and Ally smiled up at him, knowing the affect that movement had on him. She did it again.

"Ally, you're not making this easy on me," he bit out, trying to remain in control of his body.

"Oh, like you're making this _so_ easy on me," she replied, cheekily. She gyrated her hips up again, giggling as Austin closed his eyes, silently begging for control.

Austin kissed her then, his eyes holding a glint of mischievousness before his lips met hers, and she wondered what-

OH! His long, strong fingers were suddenly where his tongue had been only moments before, and she could feel herself building up again. She raised her hips to meet his finger's circular motion, and started moaning into his mouth and he continued to kiss her.

But, just as before, his fingers stopped motion just as she was about to go over the edge.

Breaking the kiss, Austin smirked down at her, chuckling. "Ally, Ally. Got a little confident there, didn't you?" he asked, laying down beside her on his side and leaning his head on a hand. He lay there so confidently, and Ally found that she couldn't be angry at him.

"Can you blame me for wanting you?" Ally said, savouring the view he was presenting her with. She sat up on the bed and scooted closer to him "Austin, please? I want you. Now," she whispered, her eyes getting shy and giving up all power.

He hadn't expected a surrender so fast and it knocked him off balance for a second. But he nodded, smiling at Ally and leading her back into a laying position against his pillows.

He straddled her waist once more, leaning down on his hands on either side of her head, his fingers once again laced through hers. One last time, to make sure, he looked into her eyes for any sense of fear or hesitation. He was able to breathe again when he detected neither.

She smiled up at him then, and he smiled back. "Thank you," she whispered, squeezing his hands. He chuckled at her politeness and leaned forward to kiss her.

"No, Ally Dawson. Thank you," he replied.

Austin lined himself up with her entrance, his length covered in a condom. Before he entered, he leaned his forehead on hers. "This may hurt a little bit. Relax and it will go much smoother," he said, his voice gentle. "Tell me to stop at any time. I promise I will."

It was Ally's turn to laugh. "Austin, I'm not going to tell you to stop. I've been at the edge so many times tonight that if I did, I'd be crazy. Now, make love to me, please!"

At her words, he pressed himself fully into her, going slowly in and pulling out completely. The pain in her eyes was unbearable to him, but she smiled despite it and nodded for him to continue.

After the pain subsided, Ally's eyes registered pleasure rather than pain, and she began panting in the rhythm of his movements. Each thrust pushed Austin further into her core and he struggled himself to remain in control of his body.

Like earlier, Ally's hips came off the bed, and she met his thrusts with her own. She soon started moaning his name, and that became too much for the boy to hear. He kissed her, mostly to silence her. Her tongue met his urgently, and their tongues joined into the rhythm of their bodies.

Suddenly, she couldn't take it and needed all the air she could get. She ripped her lips from his and sucked in a lungful, then started moaning, loader than before, "Austin, oh, Austin," again and again. The words were enough to cause Austin to go over the edge, but he held on. For Ally.

Before he could process it, Ally's muscles surrounding his shaft tightened and he knew that she was coming. She became silent, her sweaty fingers squeezing his with such force that he was sure he'd lose them to her; her teeth found her bottom lip again, biting it until it turned white.

Watching her, Austin allowed his own release, breathing her name in to her hair, again and again as he rode out the waves of pleasure. He was blinded and decided he didn't need to see in that moment. Only feel.

Austin rolled off her, grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed and wrapped it around both of them, and then came up behind Ally, who was still in a state of pleasurable shock, and cuddled her into the warmth of his arms.

"Hey," he whispered into her ear, nudging her out of her state of bliss.

"Hey," she barely got out. She turned around so that she could face him and smiled up at him, her face glowing. "That was something, wasn't it?" she whispered, snuggling in close to his chest.

"It was," he laughed, tightening his hold on her. He never wanted to let her go.

They both fell into dreamless sleeps, waking up only because the sun threatened their sleeping eyes with the beginning of a new day and the end to a perfect night.

"I could definitely get used to waking up with you right here, by my side," Austin said, his voice full of sleep. He yawned, and stretched out his legs. Fingering a strand of her brunette hair, he looked out the slit of where the curtains did not quite touch, out onto the sandy beaches of Miami. "What do want to do today?"

"Nothing. I just want to lie here, next to you," she mumbled, not completely awake yet. "What time is it?"

Austin looked over to his bedside clock and smiled. "Not even eight in the morning. And we were up pretty late last night. We could use a couple more hours of sleep-"

"No! I need to be awake at exactly 9:07, remember?" Ally squeaked, making a move to sit up, and then flinching. "Ow," she exclaimed, moving a little more gently.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked, worry on his face. Ally laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore after the activities from last night. Not completely unexpected though."

"Okay, good. So, what do you want to do until 9:07 then?"

"Oh, I have a couple of ideas," Ally said, smirking and eyeing Austin's still-naked body.

"Is breakfast one of those ideas?" Austin asked, amused. His stomach grumbled in agreement, causing Ally to laugh and grab her stomach.

"I didn't realize this, but you're right. Breakfast sounds like a great idea!" she exclaimed, jumping off the bed, stark naked, and walking into his little kitchen to explore the contents of his cupboards.

The two of them sat on Austin's bed, sharing a bowl of cereal and reading each other the cartoons from the paper. Ally had put on one of Austin's tee shirts to wear in the meantime (Austin's apartment had air conditioning), and Austin had thrown on a new pair of boxer briefs.

At 9:02, Austin began to do a five minute countdown, causing Ally to laugh at his enthusiasm. By 9:05, Austin had sat back on his bed, his back leaning against the wall, with Ally in between his legs. She leaned her back against his front and they were holding hands together.

"What was your favourite thing about being seventeen?" Austin asked, admiring the contrast between his tanned legs and her moderately tanned ones.

"I'm still a kid. I also really liked falling in love with this awesome friend I have," Ally said, smiling back at him.

"I really liked falling in love with you, too," Austin said, leaning down to kiss her. She leaned back, a confused expression on her face.

"I was talking about Dez!" she said. Austin looked at her through narrowed eyes and it didn't take long for her face to crack into a grin. "Kidding!" She came up to meet his lips and they almost forgot about their countdown.

"Three, two, one," he mumbled against her rosy lips. "Happy birthday, Miss Ally Dawson. You are officially eighteen years old," he said, squeezing her hand. "Welcome to the club!"

She rolled her eyes. "Two months, that's all you have on me!" she laughed. They kept eye contact for a short while, neither willing to break the spell. But eventually, Austin did.

"I'm not leaving this bed today," he exclaimed. He lay down, pulling Ally along on top of him, smacking her bottom. He was surprised to find fabric there. "What are you wearing?" he asked, pulling on the hem, but unable to see around her.

"A pair of your boxer briefs," Ally said, faintly blushing. He smiled at her, so wide, happiness flooding his body.

"Keep them," he said, his voice mischievous, "and consider them your birthday present." Ally looked at him shocked, then laughed loud, her head falling back in the act. "C'mere," he said, pulling her close to him and planning on never letting go.

_I don't mind if you lie in my bed;_

_We can stay here forever, now._

A/N: So, I posted this originally as a songfic, but was told that does not allow that. I didn't want to get reported, so I took the story down, removed the lyrics (except for the last ones, because those are just so lovely), and am now reposting.

However, I spent quite the amount of time writing it in accordance to the lyrics, so if anyone is interested in reading the original, let me know. I will send you a copy.

Again, I don't own Austin and Ally, nor do I own the song: Hedley's Kiss You Inside Out.

-Kali xo.


End file.
